Dirty Words and Involuntary Shivers
by JustDandy
Summary: "You ever wanna see your cow farm again than I suggest ya do what I tell you." She had no choice but to trust them.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inglourious Basterds, or anything affiliated with Inglourious Basterds. If I did do you really think I would be writing this?

…..

…..

**Dirty Words and Involuntary Shivers**

…..

_"You ever wanna see your cow farm again than I suggest ya do what I tell you"_

_She had no choice but to trust them._

…..

_Prologue_

…..

…..

…..

If Rennie had any sense in her head she would have turned back.

"Keep up!"

The voice was harsh against the eerie silence of the night- the hand that held hers tightened to an almost unbearable grip. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, just a flash in the dark. He wouldn't look her directly in the eye. Her own brother wouldn't look her in the fuckin' eyes.

Maybe she was being paranoid; maybe it was the dark, or the fear of getting caught. Maybe…

He yanked her arm switching their pace from a speed walk to a jog. A cow grazed lazily at the edge of the field a few feet from the woods, happy, content, not a care in the world. Rennie wished she were that cow, and she wished liked hell she could stay in the field just sprawled out, the grass pricking her skin and the moon lighting her face.

It would be her own little paradise. It _was_ her paradise. After the chores were done, the cows fed and dinner was on the table for her father she spent her free time staring at the moon and holding one-sided conversations with the cows.

"You wish hard enough and it just might come true," He father said to her once on her eighth birthday. And at the time, she believed him, but now as she glanced over her shoulder trying to catch one last glimpse of her house across the field it all seemed so stupid.

Childish and stupid.

Wishes didn't come true.

"Wait here," Her brother released her hand once they entered the woods. "And be quiet," He added before stalking off.

Even now in the darkness of the woods away from the glare of the moon he wouldn't meet her eyes. It was unnerving and frightening and it caused her stomach to drop. Something was not right. Her eyes stared longingly towards the only home she ever knew. Perhaps, if she went back and talked with her father, told him she wanted to stay, that she needed to stay here with him…

An arm slipped around her waist grabbing her roughly from behind, a hand covered her mouth muffling the scream that ripped from her throat- then everything went black.

…..

…..

….

…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hmm, I'm going to be honest and say I have no idea where the hell this came from. I saw Inglourious Basterds, loved it, but I never thought I would be writing Fan Fiction about it. Too many details, I know little about the War, but than I clicked on the section under movies just to check out other stories, cause 'Hey!' if you're not gonna write it you might as well read it. Then, I had a dream. It was simple, just a small snippet of a scene and I kept having those dreams. They turned into full on conversations which turned into a plot and here I am. I swear this goddamn plot bunny has taken over my head!

I am a little hesitant to even post this because I've read some stories in this section that have blown me away. You know who you are, I've either commented on your story, favorited your story or will in the future. I love you and I hate you all for getting this plot bunny in my head.


	2. Chapter 1: The Addict and Anger

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inglorious Basterds, or anything affiliated with Inglorious Basterds. If I did do you really think I would be writing this?

**Author's Note: **I literally can't stop writing this story. It is madness. Madness I tell you! My mom keeps popping up to my room to ask if I'm alive because if I'm not asleep or at work I'm sitting in front of the computer typing. Yes, I have no life.

Thank you JerseyLocal305 for the review. If I could hug you, I would.

Constructive criticism is very, very welcome. I'm nice, I promise.

**And word of warning:** This story will contain lots of cursing and other things that people may find offensive. You don't like it…well, then maybe you shouldn't be browsing the mature section of the site.

…..

…..

**Dirty Words and Involuntary Shivers**

…..

_"You ever wanna see your cow farm again than I suggest ya do what I tell you"_

_She had no choice but to trust them._

…..

_**Chapter 1:**_

_The Addict and Anger_

…..

…..

…..

Donny Donowitz loved his bat.

The wood was worn, chipped and stained with the blood of Nazi soldiers who died at his hand- his rage filled eyes the last thing they saw before they fell to the ground, their skull cracked and bleeding. To his fellow Basterds the bat was just another weapon for killing Nazi, a free show. And it was first and foremost but – and he would never admit this to anyone out loud – that chunk of wood was a little piece of home. It reminded him of his neighborhood, the barbershop- his pop. It supplied him with what little sanity he had left.

If he had any left at all.

Not that it mattered, sanity that is. Donny would be the first to admit- yea, at times he did loose it a bit. He'd recoil into the deepest, darkest corner of his mind and his eyes would glaze over, lips would pull over his teeth in a vicious snarl and he would let go. After, a sense of relief would wash over him – the uncomfortable tightening in his stomach gone replaced with blood and possibly some brain matter. And as sick as it was it made him feel _good. _Blood coating his hands, finding every nook and every crevice. His shirt stained with dirt and sweat from the effort of ending lives with one – well _multiple_ – swings of a bat. It was a high, a high he chased every chance he got. And like any other addict when that need wasn't fulfilled the addict grew irritable.

That morning Donny woke with an ache is his back and a chip on his shoulder. He was beyond irritable and when he was irritable he swore. He went on using every word he could come up with and, when he ran out of those, he make up his own and continued on until he was repeating himself. Usually Aldo stood back and allowed the man to let off some steam, beat a few trees, knock a few rocks, but today the goddamn bastard was itchin' to get under his skin. He couldn't continue to watch him pace like a caged animal.

"Donowitz!" He waited patiently until the man acknowledged him before continuing, "You keep pacing and going on like that and I'm going to send Omar over there to tie your ass to a fuckin' tree."

Omar's head snapped up unsure how he got involved in the situation – he was quietly sharpening his knife content with allowing Donny to rant and rave and hit whatever he wanted until he wore himself out. No need to start a fight this damn early in the morning.

The curses deceased but the pacing continued. " 'Fraid you can't do it yourself, lieutenant?"

Aldo's eyebrow arched. He removed the snuffbox from his pocket in a deliberate manner and took a hit. "I come over there and your hairy ass is gonna be hangin' from that tree," his chin inclined towards a huge oak with limbs thick enough to hold Donny's weight. "You got so much energy? Do something constructive and fill the canteens, we're gonna be headin' out soon."

Donny frowned, but didn't argue. The canteens remained where they were thrown last night- if he remembered correctly Hirschberg was supposed to fill them once they settled. Apparently that never happened. Couldn't blame the kid. Yesterday consisted of continuous hiking accompanied by the not so wonderful vocal stylings of Kagan, who couldn't carry a note if a gun was being held to his fuckin' head, much less a knife to his throat. Hugo hit his breaking point thirty minutes into the torture, holding his huge blade against the smaller man's throat threatening to cut out his vocal cords and choke him with them if he didn't shut up. Kagan fell silent after that his face deathly pale. The men were on edge both due to hunger and restlessness. There supplies were running low and they hadn't run across a fucking Nazi in, what was going on, three days.

If Donny knew the lieutenant at all he would guess the next move would be to keep moving until they hit a town or cut off a German supply truck – if they were lucky enough to stumble across one. He hoped for the latter.

A town wouldn't be so bad he thought as he dipped each canteen into the small stream, filling each to its capacity. A town meant people and people meant women. Hell, there might even be brothel. If they were lucky enough Aldo would allow them a night of relaxation, a little drinking, a little fucking – a lot of fucking if he was lucky.

The last time he was with a woman was back in Boston two days before he shipped out. Her name was Eden Kisling and- _goddamn_ – she was a goddess. The way she moved, the way her fingers pulled his hair when he bite just the right spot on her neck, and her lips. She had a great set of lips. Plump and soft and just right for kissing. At night, he'd jerk off just thinking about those lips. How she would kiss him like there was no tomorrow, nibbling then sucking on his bottom lip, using her tongue to sooth the bites, move to his neck, to his chest –

The canteen slipped from his fingers and floated to the bottom of the stream. He watched it until it hit the bottom. _Fuck! _He needed to focus. He needed to beat something whether it be a Nazi or his -

Out of the corner of his eye something caught his attention. A boot. A black boot that peeked just out of the brush. The knife strapped to his thigh was pulled from its holder. No way no fucking Nazi was going to sneak up on him. He fell silent straining to hear any sounds of movement, anything that indicated he wasn't alone. A few birds and the stream but nothing else. He stood from his crouched position slowly, not making any sudden movements and waded through the swallow water. The bank on the other side was mostly mud, and Donny struggled to pull his feet from the brown substance almost falling flat on his face. He cursed, a bit louder than he intended, found his footing and continued on.

The boot looked extremely out of place in the woods among the dying grass and fallen leaves and for a moment Donny thought maybe he was seeing things, but no, he shook his head and, still it lie there, on its side, unmoving. It wasn't new, it showed wear and tear the sole nearly coming off. It was too small to belong to a man – well maybe not – Hirschberg had some small feet and Omar's weren't that big either.

Then he saw her. At first he thought she was a man – a short man- but as he moved closer it was hard to miss the swell of breasts under the shirt and her hair, a dark shade of copper parted into two braids. She lay on her side motionless, arms curled to her chest, as if that would protect her from the evil of the world, and one shoeless foot. She breathed evenly, in and out, giving Donny the notion that she was sleeping

"'The fuck..." He breathed nudging her roughly with his boot. "Wake up!" His foot dug into her again, this one sure to leave a bruise, but still she didn't move, she didn't even flinch. Donny stared down at the girl confused, angry. Was she deliberately ignoring him?

He placed two fingers along her neck searching for a pulse. He didn't know why he bothered; he wasn't a doctor or nothing. He knew the girl was alive. Clearly, she was breathing, and from what he could see she had no wounds. No blood, nothing at all.

The thought of just leaving her crossed Donny's mind. She had to wake up eventually. He could just turn around and pretend like he didn't see a thing, no harm done. If she died it would be her own damn fault. She was the one out in the middle of the woods for no fucking reason. No need to burden himself and the other Basterds.

And that's all the girl would be. A burden.

Mind made up, he crossed the stream and finished the task he came out here for. Every few minutes his eyes would flicker to the lone boot and than farther up where the girl was. A fight ensued in his subconscious, he gritted his teeth trying not to think of all the horrible things that happened to stupid girls alone in the woods but it was a losing battle. His mother raised him better then that.

"Dammit, Ma, why'd you have to go a give me a conscious." He growled, throwing the last filled canteen with the others.

For the third time he crossed the stream. The boot was plucked from the ground and put back on the bare foot before he bent and, in one fluid motion, had her over his shoulder. He straightened to his full height and released a sigh.

"You owe me one, ya dumb broad."

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

…

Omar thought Donny returned to camp with a Nazi thrown over his shoulder. He was thoroughly confused when Donny barreled towards him, scowl on his face, and dumped the body in his lap. Shocked when the thought to be Nazi turned out to be a girl.

"Donny, wha-"

"Watch that for me."

Not that he had a choice. Donny stalked off before Omar could protest leaving him with an arm full of – _sleeping?-_ girl and the other Basterds watching the scene curiously. He shifted, uncomfortable and unsure what to do. Girls didn't find their way into his lap often. Never if he wanted to be truly honest about it.

"What, we taking in strays now?" Zimmerman sat down beside Omar, but not before using the butt of his gun to nudge the girl. "She dead?"

"She's breathing you idiot." Utivich pointed out.

He couldn't believe it. When Donny asked – well more like _told_ him to go check on the girl he found out in the woods Utivich thought it had to be some kind of joke. They all thought he was an easy target after all. With a resigned sigh, he set aside his book and prepared himself for the laughter that was sure to follow, but much to his surprise there actually was a girl in Omar's lap.

Kneeling, Utivich pressed two fingers to her neck. He wasn't a doctor by any standards, but he read enough of his father's medical books, and listened to enough of his father's ramblings to decipher minor ailments. His father even showed him how to stitch a wound if needed. Thankfully, that skill was not used as of yet.

"So, what's the matter with her?" Omar couldn't keep remain quiet anymore. His eyes flickered from the girl's unmoving face to Utivich's, which gave nothing away.

Utivich shushed Omar and moved his fingers to her wrist- he wanted to make sure he heard her pulse correctly – before he looked over the rest of her. There were no bullet wounds, no knife marks, and no blood just like Donny told him before shoving him towards the girl hard enough to make him stumble. She had a few scars on her arms but they appeared to be years old.

"Her pulse is a bit slow." Utivich concluded, standing. "Other than that I can't find anything else wrong."

"How can someone's pulse be slow?" Hirschberg asked stealing the words right from Omar's mouth. They both looked to Utivich expectantly.

Utivich shrugged. "Someone could have given her something… like a sedative or something to knock her out."

"Obviously," Zimmerman muttered. He eyed the broad critically than nudged her with the gun again. Not one flinch. She was far-gone.

Omar narrowed his eyes and glared. If he had his hands free he would have grabbed the gun from Zimmerman. "Would ya stop pokin' at her like she's an animal?" He snapped.

"Geez, Ulmer, sorry," Zimmerman held up his hands in defense a smirk curling his lip. "Didn't realize you had such a hard on for the broad."

Hirschberg let out what could only be described as a giggle. Omar ignored them, turning his attention back to Utivich.

"So, you're saying someone drugged her and just left her in the woods?" Even as the words slipped from Omar's mouth, they sounded false, as if something like that _couldn't_ happen. He was lying to himself. Shit like this happened often. More often then he'd like to think. "You think…they- did other…things to her?"

"You mean raped her?" The words came out blunt and to the point, but Omar could tell Utivich was as uncomfortable with the notion as he was. Utivich shook his head. "I don't know. She doesn't have any cuts or scraps, and her clothes…they're worn but – I mean they'd probably be ripped." He shrugged unsure. "We're just going to have to wait until she wakes up."

Zimmerman stood. "Not me, don't need her seeing me first thing she wakes up. Might end up being like those ducklings you see every spring. First thing they see they attach themselves to it. Think it's their mother. Don't need no fucking broad following me around."

Hirschberg snorted back a laugh. "You wish a broad would even consider following you around."

…..

…..

….

…


	3. Chapter 2: Great First Impressions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inglourious Basterds, or anything affiliated with Inglourious Basterds. If I did do you really think I would be writing this?

**Author's Note: **This chapter did not want to get written. On top of moving into a new house, and just plain being down in the dumps depressed it was like pulling teeth. But after being snowed in and watching both Hostel and Hostel II I managed to do it.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. (I know that doesn't sound right but ohh well.) I would hug all of you if I could, because hugs are just the greatest.

And as always constructive criticism is very, very welcome. I'm nice, I promise.

**And word of warning:** This story will contain lots of cursing and other things that people may find offensive. You don't like it…well than take it up with the Bear Jew. I doubt you will make it back alive.

…..

…..

**Dirty Words and Involuntary Shivers**

…..

_"You ever wanna see your cow farm again than I suggest ya do what I tell you"_

_She had no choice but to trust them._

…..

**_Chapter 2:_**

_Great First Impressions_

…..

…..

…..

"Did you smack yourself in the head with that bat of yours?" Lt. Aldo Raine regarded his sergeant with a placid stare, slowly chewing what was left of his breakfast. "Rattle your brain 'little bit?"

He about nearly choked when Donny told him about the girl he found. _Found. _How does anyone go about finding a girl in the woods, and near their camp no less, was his first thought. His second – well he thanked the good lord he hadn't choked on the last of his bread on account of Donny – that would have shredded what little patience he had for the man.

"Couldn't just leave her laying out there," Donny replied lamely. What the hell was he supposed to say? 'Sorry, I was worried about what my Ma would think of me if I left some defenseless kid in the woods?' He looked men in the eyes while he beat them to death with a fucking bat, but somewhere, in his twisted conscious he knew leaving the girl was a far greater evil than beating a man's head in. Even if she was dumb as a stump.

"Couldn't leave 'er," Aldo scoffed. He began to pace, hand on his hip, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Now, supposin' we don't dump her back in the woods, what'd we gonna do with her? Keep her as a pet?"

"She could be a spy," Stiglitz added between drags of his cigarette.

That was a possibility that Aldo hadn't considered. A possibility that could work in their favor. "Could be," He agreed with a nod. "Giving us a reason to keep her around. Might have some information in that little head of hers that could be of use to us."

"And if she's not a spy?" Wicki accepted the cigarette from Stiglitz and took a drag.

"Then I'm figuring we get rid of her first chance we get," Aldo said matter of fact. "'Less she's a damn good cook. Other then that really ain't much of a reason to keep her around. No place in the Basterds for a girl."

Wicki sighed, thoughtful, longing. A cloud of smoke hung over his head. "Don't know, sir. Gets pretty lonely out here sometimes."

Aldo raised an eyebrow. Stiglitz mouth curled into a slight smirk and Donny stared unsure if he heard Wicki right. Sure, the exact thought had enter his mind briefly but vanished just as quickly- he was a man _goddamit, _he had needs – but he was damned if he was going to put that thought out there. Wicki had some balls on him.

Aldo had made two things very clear when the men joined his ranks: One, each and every solider owed him one hundred Nazi scalps or they'd die trying. Two, any solider found violating a woman sexually would be scalped himself. Alive.

The lieutenant had made the punishment sound reasonable:

"Now, we go into a town and you find a pretty, willing, little thing then indulge yourself. But you start forcing yourself on a girl and she's screaming for ya to stop and beating ya in hopes that she might just get away then – hell, you ain't no better than a fuckin' Nazi son of a bitch."

He paced the line up of his men leisurely looking each man over with a severe look in his eyes.

"And if you wanna act like a Nazi then we're gonna treat you like a Nazi."

That same stern look clouded Aldo's eyes as he regarded Wicki, hand on his hip, eyes narrowed. "You insinuating what I think you're insinuating, Wicki? 'Cause if you are I suggest you switch that thinkin' back to proper things like killing and scalpin' and such."

Wicki hesitated. "Not insinuating anything, sir," His eyes shifted to Utivich, and Omar who still held the girl. "Just saying it might be… interesting to have a girl around. A change of scenery."

Aldo rolled his eyes. For some reason, Donny noticed, Wicki's words irritated the man. "You want a change of scenery look at the back of Stiglitz head 'stead of the front." Then he repeated: "There's no place in the Basterds for a girl."

His voice lost some of its bite, dropped a notch, and Donny swore the lieutenant was trying to convince himself.

The Apache was quick to bounce back. "What'd we doing standing around when there are things to be done? Wicki! Stiglitz! Go tell the others we're gonna be moving soon." He waved a hand in dismissal before adding. "And tell them to stop hovering over the girl. She wakes up and she's gonna be scared shitless."

Then Aldo directed his attention towards Donny and he knew what was coming. He prepared himself for the backlash – to be chewed out as the lieutenant like to say.

"Now, I understand why you did what you did," Aldo began calmly.

He removed his hat and ran a hand through his slicked back hair. His eyes wandered over the trees surrounding them, pursed his lips then licked them. Donny waited impatiently – his body stiff and his fingers twitching – for his lieutenant to continue. _Why'd I bother with the fucking broad?_

"Hell, t'be completely honest I'd probably done the same thing, but you have to understand my position," He jutted a thumb towards the others. Donny's eyes followed. "I got eight men- nine including you – under my command, meaning I got nine men I got to feed and make sure stay alive. Now, I don't know how well your counting skills are Donowitz, but nine's more then enough."

The lieutenant was right. Donny opened his mouth to tell him that – "Lets just take the broad and put her back where I found her." – but he wasn't given the chance.

"Which is why she's gonna be your responsibility. You take care of her, make sure she don't do nothing stupid until we figure out what in the hell to do with her."

That didn't sit right with Donny. He wasn't a fucking babysitter. His jaw tightened as be bit back the words he just itched to say. "Wouldn't Utivich be better suited to watch her?" His voice was tight, controlled. The pent up anger would prove perfect for cracking skulls, but standing there, he felt it curl through his body, burning his skin. He gritted his teeth.

"I don't give a fuck who's 'better suited'. You dragged her ass to this camp, you take responsibility." Aldo clamped a hand on the younger man's shoulder and Donny could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile on his lips. "Make you think twice before you go doing it again."

_Well, Fuck – a – Duck._

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

The voices brought Rennie to a hazy consciousness. One, two, maybe three but she couldn't be sure; they all slurred together. Not that she could think straight. Her head felt like a rock had been taken to it and her stomach- something was digging into it – making her feel nauseated.

Leather, she smelled leather. It invaded her nose, her senses. She opened her eyes – a huge mistake – and immediately closed them again. The ground was moving, _she _was moving. It took her brain a few moments to register that she was upside down, thrown over somebody's shoulder. Probably her brothers. When did she fall asleep?

Just thinking of the position made her stomach turn. She needed to lie down on flat, solid ground.

"Let me down," she murmured. She barley recognized her voice; it came out hoarse and strained. Instinct was telling her to get away, the small voice in the back of her head was nagging at her to run, but her mind was fuzzy and any signal that her brain sent sizzled before it reached its destination. She hung over the shoulder like a dead fish.

No one seemed to hear her.

"Thomas, put me down," She tried again, wearily lifting her head for a split second before allowing it to sag again. Movement stopped abruptly jerking her. "I..I'm going to be sick." She groaned fingers gripping at leather.

Vaguely, she wondered where her brother got a leather jacket. He wasn't wearing one the last time she saw him.

Everything seemed to tilt and before she could process what was happening her body hit the ground with a thud. A pain shot through her right shoulder – the one she landed on – and she rolled on her back with a groan.

"Nice, Donny, just throw her on the ground."

"I didn't throw her. I placed her." Not his damn fault he was tall. Wicki shot Donny what he assumed was a threatening look before removing the bag from his back and kneeling to check on the girl. Donny couldn't help but roll his eyes. _For fucks sake._ They were treating her like she was some delicate flower. The kid would survive a little drop to the ground. "Besides, she said she was going to be sick. Don't need her blowing chunks all over my back."

Another groan and Rennie dared to open her eyes. Just like the first time, she regretted it immediately. She heard the voices – strong, masculine and unmistakably male, even in her hazy state she could tell that much – but actually seeing their unfamiliar faces had her heart in her throat.

Visitors were rare at her father's farm, almost nonexistent, especially men. In her short life she could count on one hand the number of men she met – and two of them were of her own flesh and blood. She could feel her heart beating against her chest, her fingers clench – she was terrified.

Donny was the first Basterd she saw. He towered over her looking more like a giant than a man. His dark eyes bore into her – she could feel them even after she advert her eyes from his gaze. She sat up, ignoring the pain in her head, and came face to face with another man - Wicki. The scream that itched at her throat spilled from her lips and she dug the heels of her boots into the grass putting as much distance as she could between herself and Wicki.

It was a futile effort. Her back bumped into the legs of a third man. Her head snapped back and she stared at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"You're everywhere," She swallowed thickly and cursed herself for allowing her voice to quiver, but these men – way more then three she realized once she looked around – loomed over her.

Kagan snorted and nudged Zimmerman. "Well, isn't she observant."

The two men laughed and Rennie closed her eyes again. _This is not real. This is not real._ She counted silently to herself and shook her head. Maybe is she just sat there long enough they go away and she could go home, back to the farm, back to her father…

Wicki shifted, his intentions to try and comfort her, but Aldo held up a hand. There was no time to stand around babying the girl. Aldo motioned to Donny, who grabbed Rennie by the arm and – as if she weighed nothing – pulled her to her feet. She let out a small grunt of pain and stupidly tried to struggle in an attempt to get away, but Donny simply tightened his hold.

"Knock it off, or I'll give you something to cry about," He growled jerking her as a warning.

Rennie gritted her teeth and wearily met his gaze. Dark eyes stared back at her. She wasn't crying, she _wouldn't_ cry. It was a sign of weakness her father said, but she believed this man- this very large man – could make her do so and would without blinking an eye.

Aldo stepped around her until he stood in front of her. She tried to take a step back, keep a safe distance from this man, but Donny held her firmly in place. Aldo eyed her, eyebrow raised, before he spoke.

"Now, I know it's a little unsettlin' waking up to the likes of us," He began but Rennie cut him off.

"Where's my brother?"

She knew she'd done something wrong when Aldo shifted his stance, his lips pursing as his tongue sucked his teeth. He reached into his coat and the first thing that Rennie thought was he was going to kill her- pull a gun from his pocket and shoot her in the head. Donny felt her tense; he laughed and pulled her closer.

"First lesson, sweetheart." He bent so his mouth was right beside her ear. "Don't piss off the lieutenant."

He received the reaction he was hoping for. Her face flushed, her jaw tightened and she tried unsuccessfully yet again to put some space between them. Just for a laugh, he released her allowing her to think he was letting her go. She stumbled to the side tripping over her own to feet and would have fallen to the ground if Donny hadn't grabbed her arm, pulling her back to his side. She smacked into his chest with a grunt of pain, the movement jostling the shoulder she landed on earlier.

Donny's lip curled into a leering smirk, his mood lightened. He was not looking forward to babysitting this girl, but he mused, if anything it could provide some entertainment value. Aldo certainly wasn't making any move to object to his manhandling the girl; he simply took a hit from his snuff box before returning it to his coat pocket. If he could get away with it, why not? Wicki, on the other hand, did not look impressed. His face was twisted with disapproval.

"Don't interrupt me little lady. I'll tolerate a lot of shit, but one thing I ain't gonna tolerated is being interrupted," Aldo looked at her expectantly and after a moment she realized he was waiting for a response. She mumbled a 'yes, sir' and he continued with a content nod of his head. "Good, now that we got that cleared up you've got some explaining to do."

Rennie found herself pinned between the two men. If she thought she was going to be sick earlier, she was positive of it now.

Gagging she emptied the contents of her stomach all over Donny's boots.


	4. Chapter 3: Mine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inglourious Basterds, or anything affiliated with Inglourious Basterds. If I did do you really think I would be writing this?

**Author's Note: **This chapter did not want to end. The characters did not want to shut up! I rewrote it a few times to, but I'm proud of it. I had fun writing it. And I promise there is a plot. I'm getting there. I have plans, evil evil plans.

And I apologize in advance if any of the facts are inaccuarate. I know nothing about veterinary medicine, especially in the 1940s, or internships. I should have asked my boss. He's 71 and a vet but he already thinks I'm a little crazy because I walk around talking to myself while I work. Trust me, it helps to talk to yourself when you're writing dialogue. Hint of the day!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. Hugs for all! And scalps….err maybe chocolate covered Bear Jew?

And as always constructive criticism is very, very welcome. I'm nice, I promise.

**And word of warning:** This story will contain lots of cursing and other things that people may find offensive. You don't like it…well than take it up with the Bear Jew. I doubt you will make it back alive.

…..

…..

**Dirty Words and Involuntary Shivers**

…..

_"You ever wanna see your cow farm again than I suggest ya do what I tell you"_

_She had no choice but to trust them._

…..

_**Chapter 3:**_

_Mine._

…..

…..

…..

"Donowitz, calm down."

The lieutenant ran a hand through his hair and let a sigh escape his lips. The familiar twinge of a headache was forming behind his eyes, his stomach was aching for a good hot meal and, if he really wanted to nitpick, there was a hole in his left sock allowing a nasty blister to form on his big toe. And Donny had the fucking balls to complain about a little throw up on his boot. If Aldo made it through the day without strangling his second in command it would be one hell of a miracle.

Donny was oblivious to his lieutenant's irritated mood; he was lost in his own bubble of anger. It wasn't so much the fact that the kid threw up on his boots - they could be cleaned – he was pissed at himself for even thinking taking the girl in was a good idea. Of course his mother wouldn't think so, but she half way across the world in Boston.

"The little bitch did it on purpose," Donny stomped his foot against the ground managing to remove most of the mess. What was left would have to wait until later. No time to unlace his boots, clean them, and then lace them back up again. "Fucking cunt. I got half a mind to teach her a fucking lesson."

Aldo caught the younger man by the arm before he could brush past him. Donny may have been bigger, and possibly stronger than his lieutenant, but when Aldo talked he listened.

"Nobody's doing nothing until we figure out where the hell this girl came from. Girls just don't materialize in the middle of the woods. 'Specailly ones that speak English as well as she does. That's suspicious within its self."

Donny nodded his agreement. Even when a broad did speak English it was often broken with a heavy accent - the ones he met anyway.

"For all we know, she could be the direct descendent of Hitler himself sent out here to track us." Aldo lowered his voice, tightened his grip, and pulled Donny closer. "You wanna make her clean your boots for ya later, fine. Hell, make her do a fucking dance for all I care. She's your responsibility. But right now we have to make sure she ain't a threat to what we came out here to do. Then we gotta focus on finding supplies. I don't know about you, but I ain't looking forward to going to sleep tonight with an empty stomach."

As if on cue, Donny's stomach growled loudly.

Aldo smirked. "Glad you agree."

…..

…..

….

Rennie allowed the man – Wilhelm he said his name was – help her sit back on the ground. He instructed her to place her head between her knees and after an uncertain look she did as he said. A few deep breaths and her stomach calmed. Her head was an entirely different story.

A hesitant hand touched her shoulder. "Feeling better?" It was Wilhelm. She could tell by his deep voice. He crouched beside her closer enough for his out stretched arm to reach her keeping his distance.

Slowly, she lifted her head eyeing the man. The gun he held earlier was put aside, she was thankful for that. No matter how polite or how charming the smile, a man with a gun was intimidating. He offered her a crooked smile that seemed to soften his strong features and she couldn't help but think if she had met him under any other circumstance she might have found him handsome. But she couldn't think like that. It was stupid. Fucking stupid.

She cleared her throat and adverted her eyes to the ground. The taste that coated her mouth caused her to grimace. She turned her head and hocked a wad of spit on the ground, but the rancid taste still remained. Her shoulders shrugged in reply.

The hand on her back dropped. "You got a name?"

Rennie chewed at her tongue. This was the part she was dreading. The questions. She wasn't sure she wanted any of these men knowing her name or anything about her but she knew there was the easy way to do things and the hard way. Her eyes immediately shifted to Donny who spoke a few feet away with the lieutenant and her upper arm throbbed – a promise that a bruise would form. There was no doubt that Donny probably _was_ the hard way.

She wracked her brain for a different name, but she drew a blank. Best to stick with the truth anyway. Her mind wasn't clear enough to keep any lies straight. "Rennie," she said finally.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Rennie." Wilhelm offered her his hand, which she stared at questionably. Minutes passed before she took his much bigger hand in her own giving it a shake.

_Wish I could say the same about you_, Rennie thought. She released his hand tucking her own back into her lap. She felt his eyes on her and with a shrug she met his gaze once more.

"I know what you're going to ask, and.." She paused and chewed at her lip then released a long sigh. Tears pricked her eyes and she ducked her head and quickly brushed them away. "I'm sorry. I can't think straight and..and my head is pounding." She rubbed her eyes roughly sniffling. "And to answer your question I have no idea how I got out here."

For the first time she took in her surroundings and realized she could be anywhere. A mile away from the farm, two miles, three miles, she could be in Germany for all she knew. More tears filed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said once more quick to dry her face with the back of her hand, but Wilhelm wouldn't allow it. He grabbed her wrist and gently placed her hand back in her lap.

"It's okay to cry," Without thinking, he touched the red skin around her eyes. It was going to become raw if she continued to rub at it. She jerked back, and he immediately dropped his hand. Clearing his throat, he occupied himself with finding a cigarette. "And stop with the 'I'm sorrys'. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Sor-"

The beginning of the word slipped from her mouth, but she caught herself. She bit at her tongue and willed her emotions to stay in check, to just go away at least until she could be alone, away from these men. _You're gonna be with these men until they decide they don't want to deal with you anymore. Then they're gonna kill you. Stop kidding yourself, you idiot._

She pushed the thought aside. "Does – do you know what happened to –or where my brother is?"

The words came out in a jumbled stutter and she was positive she sounded absolutely pathetic – probably looked the part too hunched over, knees to her chest, fingers clutched around one of her braids.

Wilhelm managed to find a quarter of a crushed cigarette in the bottom of his pocket, and popped it between his lips. He began to answer her question but Zimmerman cut him off with a snort.

"Probably dead. If the son of a bitch is even real. You could have made him up for all we know."

Omar, who stood beside Zimmerman, gave the man a hard shove to the shoulder. "What the fucks the matter with you? You don't going sayin' stuff like."

"Not his fault if the girls sensitive." Kagan chimed in.

Hirschberg add his two cents with a laugh. "You ever met a broad that wasn't sensitive? You say the goddamn wrong thing and you're stuck rubbin' one out alone."

"That's why ya don't pay them until after dumbass."

"I ain't talkin' about whores. I'm talkin' about real women, _dumbass_"

Kagan let out a riotous laugh. "You've been with an actual woman, Hirschberg? And here I thought you were still a cherry."

That comment started a full on fight. Hirschberg had Kagan in a headlock, before both men fell to the ground rolling through the grass and dirt throwing punches and various insults back and forth. Rennie twisted around watching the two men curiously. Beside her, Wilhelm grumbled something in German and lit his cigarette.

"Shouldn't somebody stop them?" The question was directed towards Wilhelm, but Rennie couldn't be bothered to even look at him. Her eyes were fixated on the fight.

"They'll tire themselves out." Wilhelm took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled slowly, watching the smoke drift into the air. "And no, Donowitz found you in the woods by yourself. Doubt he would have bother with you if your brother was around."

"I shouldn't have bothered at all."

Rennie tensed. A shadow fell over her and by the look of the boots – shoelaces stained with her puke – she had a good idea who it was. The voice alone gave it away. She didn't want to face him or deal with him. Not that she had a choice. Before she could say or do anything Donny had her by the arm lifting her to her feet.

His fingers dug into the sensitive skin of her upper arm daring her to fight against him. She cried out and he tightened his grip just for the hell of it, just to see her wince in pain. Little bitch deserved it.

"We're gonna try this again." He pulled her to his chest to emphasize their height difference. "You puke on me again and I'll make you regret waking up from your little nap."

"If you just asked me to do what you want instead of tossing me around then maybe I wouldn't have thrown up."

Her voice didn't come out as strongly as she would have liked and her eyes faltered to the ground for a moment but after that moment, she met his stare head on. She wasn't sure what she was trying to prove talking back; everything about this man put her on edge. He got under her skin and scared her to death. Not a good combination.

"She's got a point, Donny," Wilhelm pointed out standing from his crouched position.

The look Donny gave him would have caused any other man to shit his pants but the men learned during his mood swings Donny was a lot of talk – or stares – and no action. He may have beaten a few trees and given some black eyes, but that wasn't anything they couldn't handle. He hadn't killed any of them. Yet.

"She can make as many goddamn points as she wants, but that don't change the fact that she fucking puked on me."

Wilhelm restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Donny could be so damn hard head. He gave Rennie what he hoped was a subtle encouraging look and turned to find the lieutenant.

Aldo stood with Hirschberg and Kagan. The two men looked ridiculous, clothes askew, cover in dirt and leafs sticking from their hair. The scene reminded Wilhelm of his childhood when he and his brother would fight and his father would break them up before giving them some long-winded lecture. Exactly what Aldo was doing.

"I'm aware nothing's personal out here but that don't make it right for you to go announcing Hirschberg's personal business for everyone to hear_, _Kagan. Hirschberg's got enough problems."

Kagan smirked obviously trying to hold back a laugh, and Hirschberg sighed rubbing his forehead.

Aldo placed a hand on Hirschberg's shoulder. "Son, next town we come across we're gonna get you a girl-"

"Sir, that's not necessary-"

Wilhelm cleared his throat. It was the perfect time to interrupt, save Hirschberg the embarrassment.

"Lieutenant, can I have a word with you?"

The conversation ceased and Aldo turned eyeing Wilhelm, looking him up and down before nodding. "What can I do for you, Wicki?" He asked. He paused and held up a finger switching his attention back to Kagan and Hirschberg. "You two get those guns up off the ground, and get those goddamn leafs out of your hair. Ya look like a bunch of fairies. We're gonna be heading north towards the road."

Hirschberg was more then happy to follow the lieutenant's orders, Kagan close behind snickering and continuing to bust his friend's balls – _"Fucking idiot. Now I know you're a cherry for sure passing up the chance for a free fuck"_.

Aldo shook his head. No doubt he'd be breaking up another altercation sometime later today.

An ache settled in his bones and, motioning a hand towards Wicki to go on with what he wanted to say, he realized how exhausted he was. His eyes shifted towards Donny and the girl and selfishly he thanked the good lord above he didn't have to deal with that.

"Sir…Lieutenant?"

"Go on, I'm listenin'," Not the entire truth. He shifted his full attention towards Wicki. Despite the ache in his bones and the blister rubbing against the inside of his shoe, he appeared nonchalant eyebrow raised and a hand on his hip.

"Is it necessary for Donny to be so rough and frank with Rennie? Sh-"

"Rennie, who the hell is—Oh! You mean the girl." Aldo removed the canteen from his belt and took a long drink. "It hasn't even been a day yet, Wicki. Don't tell me ya grown a soft spot for the kid already?"

"No," Wilhelm said firmly. "Rennie's just a kid. She just wants to find her brother and go home –"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." It bothered him to think of Wicki as naïve. He wasn't. He was one of the best men he had, but he just wasn't seeing the whole picture. "I usually don't go around tellin' others my personal stories, but this seems like an appropriate time."

Aldo removed his hat and itched at his scalp. Next river or town they came across he'd be sure to give his hair a good washing along with the rest of him.

"Back in Maynardville a friend and I, we were in the moonshin' business. Now, the law don't take to kindly to men like us, meaning we did a lot of running and dodging. Ended up in the middle of nowhere one night. Lucky for us after walkin' a few miles we came across a house. A girl answered the door – pretty little thing with the pigtails and everything – didn't look like she could hurt a fly. Exactly like the ki—Rennie. Agreed to take us in for the night. Anyway, to make a long story short woke up in the middle of the night to find her standing over John, knife in hand." He paused gauging Wicki's reaction, and for effect. "Slit his throat and robbed him of every cent he had."

Wilhelm eyed the man in front of him skeptically. That story couldn't be true – his eyes dropped to the scar on the lieutenant's neck – then again there were numerous things they didn't know and probably never would know about Aldo.

"Point is you can't judge the girl by how she looks or what she says. She might just slit your throat with your own goddamn knife when you got your back turned."

"I understand, sir," Wilhelm rubbed the back of his neck. He hesitantly continued. "Recently I've been thinking about my family – my brother, sister –"

Aldo stopped him. He understood completely. "The kid reminds you of your sister."

"It's not so much that she reminds me of her. I just can't help but think about my sister in Rennie's predicament. It's not right _not_ to help her."

"We don't even know who _Rennie_ is," Aldo pointed out. He closed the distance between himself and Wicki lowering his voice. "I'm warning you now: Don't get attached to that girl. If we need to get rid of her, we're gonna get rid of her." He gave the man a reassuring pat on the back. "And don't worry. Donny ain't gonna do nothing to harm her. Rough her up, give her a few bruises, maybe make her cry." He shrugged. "It'll toughen her up."

Wilhelm nodded. Not that he agreed with Aldo's twisted logic, but arguing his point was useless. Why he was even wasting his breath on some kid was beyond him. His sister was safe, his brother was safe, his family was safe. He didn't owe anything to this girl.

Something was bothering Wilhelm. Before the lieutenant headed back towards the others he had one more question.

"What exactly happened to the girl that killed John?"

The lopsided smile that pursed his lips could only be described as sadistic.

"I scalped her."

…..

…..

….

The thought of ripping the girl's tongue out of her mouth crossed Donny's mind. If he could crush a skull he could easily rip out a tongue. Why wait for a Nazi fucker when he could test the theory right now?

The idea was stashed away for another time.

He dropped her arm and he half expected her to fall back to the ground or fling herself away from him. She didn't move. Her shoulder jerked back once his hand let her go, but her feet stayed firmly planted to the ground. The movement caused her face to twitch in pain for a quick moment, but Donny caught it.

_Suck it up ya dumb broad._

"How is it we're in the middle of France, where people generally speak French, and we come across you and you speak perfect English? Seems a little suspicious, don't it?"

Her eyes dropped to the ground. "My father speaks English." She replied, her voice low.

A club hung at his side and silently she wonder how she hadn't noticed it before. It was within reach and naïvely she thought of grabbing it and taking a swing at the man. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

"He from the States?"

The tone of his voice let her know he was not going to let up until he pulled every single detail out of her. Or kill her. Her eyes shifted to the club – a sign of how dangerous this man really was- then to his face. His eyes narrowed, glaring at her expectantly.

"He traveled to America for an internship-"

"An internship? What is he, some kind of doctor?"

A long sigh escaped her lips. "A veterinarian," she retorted. "Are you going to interrupt every sentence?"

The kid was either really stupid or enjoyed being roughed up. He could work with that. She gasped when his hand grabbed the back of her neck and jerked her against his chest. His thumb pressed into her jaw forcing her to look at him – she strained her neck to do so – and he smiled dangerously.

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in," His voice came out a low growl and her eyes held his like she was too frighten to look away. In a deliberate manner, he rest his cheek against hers, his mouth next to her ear. Under his thumb, he felt her pulse quicken and her breath hitch. "I control when you eat. When you sleep. If you're gonna see tomorrow. You are _mine_. If I want to interrupt you, I will. If I want to squeeze the air out of your lungs until you pass out, I will."

To emphasize his point he increased the pressure of his thumb. A harsh breath left her throat, her eyes closed and her chest heaved. Donny took note of all these things particularly how her breasts pressed heavily into him.

"Why don't you?"

The question was purely innocent. He pulled back and she opened her eyes staring back at him. "Why don't I what?" he cocked an eyebrow daring her to repeat the words.

He looked her over then. He hadn't had the chance before.

Her nose was bulbous at the end and a bit too big for her face. The way the bridge leaned to the right gave him the notion it may have been broken at one time. Freckles covered her cheeks tampering off towards her mouth which – compared to Eden Kisling's – was nothing special.

And the barber in him couldn't look past her hair. The ends were dead and ragged and if it were up to him he'd cut it all off. She mustn't have had a hair cut in years. She reminded him of a friend one of his girlfriends had. That's what she was, the friend of a good-looking girlfriend that was cute, and maybe a bit funny but you wouldn't be caught dead with her.

Her voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Kill me. Why don't you just kill me?"

"Maybe I should," His tone was light. He pretended to mull over her words. "Maybe I will. It'd be easy. Snap your neck, put a bullet in your head."

He rest his forehead against hers and she inhaled sharply at the contact. She tried to jerk back but the hand on the back of her neck held her in place. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and stared at him with wide dark eyes. His gaze shifted to her lips. It was pathetic how innocent she looked.

"Could beat your head in with my bat. Never crack a girl's head before but," His thumb caressed her jaw, "you can be my first. Would you like that?"

She swallowed thickly then drew in a shaky breath. "No, I wouldn't," It surprised her how level her voice was. He huffed out a short laugh surprising her even more.

"And I thought I was gonna get lucky," His hand dropped back to his side releasing her, but not before giving her cheek a firm pat. She jumped at the contact and he smirked. It made him look dangerous. "Less you want your brains smeared all over my bat I suggest you quit being a smartass and talkin' back."

Rennie did the only thing she could think of. She nodded. Anything to get her personal space back; he may have removed his hand from her neck but he still loomed over her watching every move, every breath. It made her nervous.

"So, your Pop's a doggy doctor who speaks English," He said thoughtfully. He nodded his head and wet his lips allowing his hand rest on the handle of his bat; the movement did not go unnoticed by Rennie. "That don't sound like a convincing story at all. What do you think, Omar? That sound convincing to you?"

The man to the left of them cleared his throat. Rennie eyed him questionably trying to figure out it he was there the entire time. The way he sat on the ground told her he was. _I really am in this alone._

"I wasn't really listening, Donny. What was the question again?"

A growl came from Donny's throat. It was obvious he wanted to make some kind of point adding Omar into the mix but it hadn't gone the way he wanted. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and she took the opportunity to fully look at Omar. It may have been the light, or the fact that her head was still fuzzy, but she could have sworn for just a second he smiled at her.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Ulmer. Just…shut up." Donny ran a hand through his hair and his gaze returned to her. He was tense and irritated. "You gonna continue or do you need a fuckin' invitation?"

She glared at him then closed her eyes and inhaled deeply in an attempt to swallow back the anxiety that coursed through her body. "My father…He uhh..he met my mother while he did his internship. They got married, she got pregnant and they moved back here. My father, he..he wanted to open a practice. I—"

Donny cut her off. "That's all real nice, but that ain't telling me what I need to know."

She grounded her teeth, the sound filling her ears. She'd given him the short version, and now she was _trying_ to tell him the long version, give him the details he wanted and still he… he continued to be difficult. What did he want? She decided to just get right to the point.

"My mother was Jewish American, she didn't speak French, didn't want to and didn't want my father to." The words spilled from her mouth in one breath. "I grew up speaking English."

There. That had to satisfy him. It was the truth and all she had. But her eyes met his and he looked anything but satisfied.

"Your Pop sounds like a first class chump, you know that? Marrying some stupid broad and allowin' her to tell what he can or can't do. That how you ended up out here? She decided she didn't want you no more and convinced your daddy to get rid of you?"

"No!"

The response was automatic and louder then she intended. A sniff and she took a step back her throat tight with the effort to keep back tears. She turned her head, wanting to look at anything but Donny. Her father loved her, she knew that. She knew it. He was just trying to protect her. That's all. He loved her.

Donny was all too pleased with himself. "Ohh, did I hit a nerve?" He smirked. Normally a crying girl was his cue to hightail it out of there but he enjoyed pushing this girl's buttons. It brightened his mood – besides, Omar had wised up months ago. She was fresh meat.

Rennie's fingers clenched into fists at her sides. Nails broke skin. There wasn't a time she remembered being this angry – not even when her brother ripped the head off her favorite doll and tried to feed it to one of the cows.

She wanted to hurt him and he knew it.

"You wanna hit me?" A mocking smirk curled his lip. He raised an eyebrow, his dark eyes daring her to make a move. "Go on, take a swing." He closed the distance she created, standing so close he heard her gulp down a breath nervously. "Do it. You'll be face down on the ground eating dirt before ya make contact, and Doll, that ain't exactly the type of position ya wanna be in, if you know what I mean."

She had a good idea what he meant and it left her face scrunched in an ugly scowl and her stomach in knots.

"Nobody's putting that girl in any type of position unless it's the sitting or standing type."

Aldo either had really good timing or was some gypsy mind reader – whichever it was at that moment Rennie was thankful for his interruption. The stare Donny held her with was shifted to the lieutenant and she relaxed – well became less tense. She had a feeling relaxation was a thing of the past as long as she was around these men.

"Sir, you can have sex standing up, and I'm pretty sure you can do it sitting down too." Omar said from his spot on the ground.

It was comments like that that made Aldo wonder if his men sat up at night conspiring against him figuring out different things they could say or do to make his day that much more difficult.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled forcibly. A good shot of moonshine would do him some good right about now. Omar was ignored, only acknowledged by a few of the men's laughter. He would set the boy straight later.

"We're heading out." Aldo jutted a thumb in Rennie's direction. "The kid alright?"

He said it in a way that convinced Rennie he wasn't asking Donny if she was well.

"Don't know, she likes to make things difficult," Donny said, staring her down once more. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Says her father cam—"

"I don't got time to listen to this shit, now," Aldo interjected smoothly. "We've wasted enough sunlight just standing around here." He paused and dug through the pack slug over his shoulder. He pulled out a length of rope, cut a piece and threw it at Donny. "Tie her hands. Don't need any accidents."

The story he told Wicki earlier lingered in his mind and he was going to be damned if he saw a repeat performance anytime soon. Didn't need any of his men being taken out by a slip of a girl.

There was a second of hesitation on Donny's part – he didn't see the point, the girl couldn't do any harm. Hell, she probably didn't even know how to use a gun. But if the lieutenant wanted her hands tied who was he to argue with that?

Rennie took a step back. Donny followed.

"Don't know why you waste your energy fighting," He grabbed her arm, and wrapped the rope around her wrists, a surge of satisfaction coursing through him when she hissed in pain. He tied a tight knot then shook his head. "You're not going to win. You're just going to piss me off."

Around them the other's gathered their things preparing to head north and hopefully find supplies. Wicki walked past the two not even sparing Rennie a fleeting glance joining Hugo and Utivich. Her eyes lingered on his retreating figure just a second too long; Donny caught her.

"Wicki ain't gonna help you. None of them will," He said matter of fact. He pulled her along, using her bindings like some kind of dog leash. "You're stuck with me."

Hate was a strong word and one Rennie didn't use often – if at all- but she was positive about one thing. She hated Donny Donowitz


	5. Chapter 4: A Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inglorious Basterds, or anything affiliated with Inglorious Basterds. If I did do you really think I would be writing this?

**Author's Note: **Bad few weeks. I had to work a lot of hours, got sick and had to work while I was sick and I'm still a little sick. That might be the weather though, it won't stop raining here. It's damp and depressing.

Constructive criticism is very, very welcome.

**And word of warning:** This story will contain lots of cursing and other things that people may find offensive. You don't like it…well than take it up with the Bear Jew. I doubt you will make it back alive.

…..

…..

**Dirty Words and Involuntary Shivers**

…..

_"You ever wanna see your cow farm again than I suggest ya do what I tell you"_

_She had no choice but to trust them._

…..

…..

**Chapter 4:**

_A Plan_

…..

…..

…..

"You think with your daddy being a vet and all, having all that money, he dress ya a bit better."

Rennie jerked from the hand that tugged her shirt and behind her, she heard Donny laugh. Stupidly she thought the interrogation would end and he would lay off of her once they began walking, and he had, for about two hours. He followed behind her silently poking her in the back every now and again warning her to keep up her pace, but other then that nothing was said between them. The others talked among themselves, but she kept her eyes trained on the trees, her ears straining to hear any indication that her brother was coming for her. He couldn't have just left her. It just didn't make sense.

It wasn't until Aldo stopped to pin point their destination on the map that Donny started the questioning once more.

"Your Ma hard up for the inheritance? Is that why she got rid of you?"

Rennie closed her eyes. The rope that bound her hands cut into her skin within the first hour, and now the skin was red and raw. Her fingers throbbed, along with her head. "My mother's gone," she said finally swallowing back a sigh.

"Gone? She dead or something?"

She opened her eyes and Donny was in front of her. _When had he moved? _The two stood in silence for a long moment just staring until she took a step back, but he wouldn't allow it. He used her bound hands to yank her back and she sucked in a sharp breath. The rope had definitely broken skin.

"You gonna answer me?"

The question came out harsh but her eyes met his and there was something there…something not so rough, soft, gentle. Could this man even be gentle? It was gone with a quick blink of the eye.

"She's in America." She replied, hesitating. The last time she spoke of her mother…well, she couldn't even remember. It had to be years.

"So, she ain't dead?"

Rennie looked at him strangely before shaking her head, but Donny noticed the twitch of her mouth and the way she constantly chewed at her lip – she was going to rip all the skin off her bottom lip if she continued with that shit. He'd obviously hit a sore subject.

"What the hell's she doing there? She get sick of puttin' up with you and your brother or something?"

This wasn't about just finding out information. He was truly interested now, but her mother was a touchy topic, one she didn't necessarily want to talk about. If she could avoid it, she would.

Silently, she prayed Aldo would yell for him or Omar, who stood beside them would interrupt, but she had no such luck. Anything to stall. Her teeth gnawed at her lip until Donny grabbed her roughly by the chin forcing her to stop.

He sighed, annoyed. "Would ya quit trying to eat your fucking lip? You're gonna make yourself bleed." He growled, using his thumb to check the damage.

It was a habit he picked up years ago with his first, serious girlfriend. After a long day at his father's barbershop, she would saunter up to him and perch herself on his lap, cup his cheek and kiss him, slowly, passionately. He would always trace her lip with his thumb after, memorizing every curve and always pull her lip from between her teeth when she chewed her lip. Betsy Levine was her name, and boy did she have him acting soft. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

He told her that he loved her. Then the fucking broad broke his heart.

Rennie jerked away from the touch, his hands lingering a bit to long, and instinctively, licked her lips. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth, she cringed and he rolled his eyes.

"Why do you have to do the opposite of everything I say to you?" He watched as she pulled her lip into her mouth sucking the blood from the broken skin. Another sigh. "You're just gonna make it worst doing that." He pointed out and much to her annoyance touched her bottom lip again. It wasn't gentle like the first time, it was rough- jerky.

Her bound hands connected with his chest. He was invading her space again. "Why do you even care?" She hit, then pushed but Donny was a brick wall, he faltered out of surprise and grabbed her wrist in mid-swing.

"I care -" He growled his fingers deliberately pressing the rope deeper into her raw skin. An 'ouch!' escaped through clenched teeth. "-Cause I'm the one that's gonna 'hafta clean you up after and listen to you bitch when you get a boo boo."

The boo boo remark did not go over her head, she may have not been as smart as these men, but she knew. He was mocking her, calling her a child.

To her left, behind Donny, she heard a laugh. At least someone found this amusing.

Fingers tightened and a trickle of blood slid down her wrist – or she thought – she refused to look down and break eye contact. Her fingers shook from the stinging pain.

"Go on, hit me again, see what happens." He loosened his hands. The thought of taking his bat to her head crossed his mind – not to kill her – just knock her out, teach her a lesson in respect.

Part of her wanted to hit him, see if he was all talk and muscles, if he would actually strike her. Another person had never hit her; she'd been kicked by a cow, hurt herself with numerous farming tools, and when she was required to use a knife she always managed to cut herself. What's the worse he could do?

"_He could kill you," _The logical part of her mind said.

"_But hitting him would make you feel better," _The other half added.

The logical part of her mind won. The thought of dying – especially in the middle of the woods, by the hands of the man in front of her – frightened her.

"I wouldn't tempt her, Donny," Zimmerman cut in with a laugh. "The kid might have one hell of a hook on her, might catch you by surprise and break that big 'ol nose of yours."

"You speakin' from experience?" Donny cocked an eyebrow, not even giving him a glance. He kept his eyes trained on Rennie. After all he wasn't interested in what Zimmerman had to say, he heard the story before, a week or two ago if he wasn't mistaken. " 'Cause if some broad went and hit me in the face I'd teach her a lesson."

It was clearly a warning. The way he looked at her sent a shiver through her loins - nobody had ever looked at her like that before and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

Rennie swallowed difficultly and Donny could see the fear in her eyes, but still, she didn't look away.

The girl was getting bold.

…..

…..

….

…

"Sir, I hate to be disagreeing with you, but are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Reading a map ain't exactly genius work, Utivich."

"But according to this the next town is over six miles away…"

Aldo sighed. The kid's brain came in handy when needed, but damn did Utivich have a way of picking things apart.

He ordered everyone to take a break then snatched the map from Utivich's hands. "We ain't heading for the town just yet." He said kneeling, smoothing out the map and pointing to their route. Utivich kneeled beside him. "We're heading to this here road and following it as far as we can – hopefully cut off a truck or two, kill a few Nazis – then we're gonna cut across and head to the town."

Utivich nodded, but behind them Stiglitz grunted.

"We got a plan on how we're going be stopping these trucks?" Stiglitz asked, cigarette hanging from his lips. He took a long drag and raised an eyebrow.

"A man of your killin' stature should already know the answer to that," Aldo folded up the map, tucked it back into his coat pocket and stood, cracking his back.

Utivich stood and hesitated, unsure if he should say something. He looked to Stiglitz, then to the lieutenant. "I think he's referring to Sakowitz, sir." He said quietly.

A twitch tugged at Aldo's lip, and if any of his men looked close enough they would have caught the look of remorse that briefly clouded his eyes. It happened a few weeks back, but it still affected the lieutenant.

Every one of the Basterds was chosen carefully for their skill and their Jewish American heritage, and from the beginning they knew it was a suicide mission. A few, if any, would make it back to the States – every single man accepted that fact, and if not, they were being delusional. And that was okay; whatever it took to get them through the days.

Sakowitz was the delusional type. Thought he was going to be some kind of big hero, and Aldo should have seen it coming, should have talked some sense into the kid. They weren't here to be _fuckin'_ heroes – heroes existed in storybooks and fairytales- they were here to complete a mission.

Aldo thought of himself as a lot of things, but a hero was not one of them.

It was stupid of him to allow the kid to throw himself in front of that damn truck. Damn Nazi's had grown wise to their tactics and now it wasn't enough to be wearing an S.S uniform; they shot at any man that got in their way, uniform or not.

Sakowitz never stood a chance. A bullet was in his chest before any of them could do anything. If it hit just a few inches to the left, he might have lived Utivich said.

Stupid fuckin' kid.

Clearing his throat, and pushing aside his emotions, Aldo nodded. "I'm thinkin' a new strategy's in order. No god-damn way I'm letting another Nazi son of a bitch get another freebie."

"Sir, again, I hate to disagree, but what happened to Simon was an accident. It cou – "

"Smithson," Aldo's voice shut Utivich right up. It left no room for interruption or argument. "We ain't talkin' about this right now and none of ya are using yourselves as a fucking human blockade."

The snuff box was pulled from his pocket and he took a hit. Then another. Stiglitz shifted obviously annoyed.

"S'not going to be easy stopping a truck without someone or something to block it," Stiglitz pointed out.

"We could blow out the tires," Utivich suggested with a shrug, but Aldo was quick to shoot that idea down.

"No," He shook his head. "That's what us Tennesseans like to call a waste of ammo, and we're running low as it is. So, unless we're lucky enough to get a truck full of ammunition I'm thinkin' we come up with something a bit more creative."

Silence passed over the three men. Than:

"The girl," Stiglitz grunted as if it were the most obvious choice. Utivich and Aldo stared at him questionably.

"What about her?" In all honesty Aldo had pushed the girl to the back of his mind. He had more important things to worry about at the moment. Utivich hadn't. He was quick to catch onto Stiglitz's plan.

"She can be the bait." Stiglitz nearly rolled his eyes at the lieutenant's blindness.

The girl owed them and, Stiglitz figured, they might as well take advantage while she was still around. If she got killed in the process, then it was one less thing they had to worry about. Technically, her blood wouldn't be on their hands. Best way to go around a situation like this.

Utivich didn't look convinced. "You think that will work?" He asked his eyes flicking towards Rennie. "What makes you think they'll stop for her? They're more likely to shoot her down then stop to help her."

"You make her look pathetic enough the stupid son of a bitches might just stop," Aldo's voice trailed off lost in thought. It was a decent idea but it was by no means a good idea. The out come was just too unpredictable, but in times of need sacrifices had to be made.

Wicki looked between the three men his gaze stopping on the lieutenant. "You can't be serious, sir?" He asked, the disbelief evident in his voice.

He couldn't be the only one seeing the logical, ethnical side of this situation. His eyes shifted to Utivich, who simply shrugged. He felt no better than a Nazi forcing some stupid naïve girl to do something she didn't fully agree with.

There wasn't time to argue. Aldo calmly regarded Wicki with a level stare. "Unless ya can teach her everything you know in the next few minutes before we reach that road, then that's the plan," He placed a hand on the other man's shoulder in hopes to reassure him. "You're of more value to me then that girl right now. She's nothing to me, she's not a solider, hell, she probably don't know what end to grab on a gun. It's the only option we got out here."

That tone was back. The one that specifically said 'just do what I tell you and don't ask question.' Not that Wicki had the chance – or he would even try to argue his point – Aldo was already moving towards Rennie to set the plan in motion.

"Donny!"

When he reached them, Aldo regarded the two with an inquiring gaze – they looked as if they were going to kill each other, but as long as they didn't, he didn't care how they looked at each other.

"I got a job for you, Rennie."

Like he expected the girl was taken aback staring at him like he'd grown another head while Donny snorted out a laugh.

"What is she gonna do, be bait and lure the Nazis in?"

It was meant to be a joke – a good laugh – but the lieutenant wasn't laughing instead he was nodding.

"That's exactly what's she's gonna do," Aldo confirmed with a nod. The condition of her wrists caught his eye. "And the handy work you did with her hands might just work in our favor."

Rennie waited until she was sure he was finished talking to speak up. "Sir, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable doing that." She stood up straight, trying to sound and look confident, show them she wasn't going to be pushed around.

A few men snickered. Aldo remained straight faced.

"Where is it you say you lived again?"

Everything from the way Aldo stood, to the way he asked the question left Rennie a bit hesitant to answer. It didn't help that most of the men were watching.

"A farm…a dairy farm." She cleared her throat, the air of confidence that she tried to put up, gone. She eyed him expectantly and he pulled that little box from his coat and placed his finger to his nose and sniffed.

"A farm, ain't that nice," He drew out the words in that accent she couldn't quite place and gave her a tight lip smile. "Well, if you ever want to see your cow farm again than I suggest you do what I tell ya."

The sentence fell casually from his lips, like they were exchanging pleasantries, but those casual words frightened her just as much, if more, then anything Donny said so far. She sucked in a breath willing herself to speak. It took her a few tries – her mouth bobbing open, her teeth biting her lip.

"If…if I do what you want then you have to promise me something." She said mustering up every ounce of courage in her body. Still, if they looked close enough they would notice her hands shaking. The pain in her wrists had dulled. It had to be fear.

"I dragged your ass through the woods and saved ya from being killed and raped by Nazis," Donny growled stepping between the lieutenant and Rennie. He grabbed her chin, forcing her bottom lip from between her teeth. "You should be thanking me. Not asking favors."

Aldo watched the exchange closely. The kid was clever to wait until something was asked of her. "Hold on there a minute, Donowitz. I wanna hear what the kid wants." He said, nodding for Rennie to continue.

Rennie quickly wet her lips. She glanced up at Donny for a second before settling her gaze on Aldo. "I want you to promise that you'll help me get home," She said managing to keep her voice firm. "Safe," she added as an after thought.

The request wasn't a surprise. Aldo was positive all the men expected it.

"You know as well as I do I can't make a promise like that." Aldo frowned. Sakowitz's face flashed through his mind. He had stupidly – and in a moment of weakness – told Sakowitz he would get him back home. Now, the kid was in the ground somewhere.

Rennie swallowed down the lump that formed in her throat. "I just want a promise that you'll _try_ to help me." She tried for a strong tone, but it came out almost pleading. She just needed something – _anything_ – to hold on to.

"I take my promises very serious, little girl," Aldo began, his voice grim. "And I ain't gonna make you some thoughtless one to make you feel better. Ya want that, ask Donny," He motioned to Donny. "Donny promise the girl so we can get this show on the road. I don't got time for this shit…"

Aldo's back was to her before she could argue and her face twisted into a frown. He was just going to walk away, walk away because he was afraid. Couldn't he just give her this one thing?

Donny slapped a hand over her mouth before she could follow Aldo or say a word. "Don't," He warned. Fingers tightened on her cheeks and her eyes darted to his. "And I promise I'll be gentle."

His hand was rough and calloused against her skin and she was positive the dirt under his nails wasn't dirt at all. "What are you talking about," She tried to say, but his hand muffled her words.

With a growl, she grabbed his wrist and pulled the hand from her mouth. "What are you talking about?" She repeated with a glare, the frustration obvious in her voice. He snickered at the force behind it.

"You're gonna be bait. We have to make you look like bait." His eyes moved down her body. "You got anything on underneath that shirt?"


End file.
